Conventionally, a socket, which electrically connects a first connection object (e.g., semiconductor package) and a second connection object (e.g., mounting substrate), is known.
One example of such socket is a socket for mounting a package on a substrate. In this example, a group of terminal electrodes (terminal electrode group) is arranged in a desired pattern on the package, and a group of electrodes (electrode group) is formed on the substrate. The socket includes a flexible wiring board, a socket body on which the flexible wiring board is mounted, and a cover that presses the package toward the socket body. The flexible wiring board includes a first group of electrodes (first electrode group) to be connected to the terminal electrode group of the package, and a second group of electrodes (second electrode group) to be connected to the electrode group of the substrate.
In this socket, the flexible wiring board has plural uplifting pieces projecting toward a side of one surface of the flexible wiring board. Each electrode of the first electrode group is provided on a surface of a corresponding one of the plural uplifting pieces. The flexible wiring board has the second electrode group provided on the other surface of the flexible wiring board (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-143829).
However, this socket requires a complex manufacturing process using an intricate die because the uplifting pieces serving as connection terminals are bent in a U-shape.